Object of My Affection
by Liah-chan
Summary: When Winter joins her new school and meets new friends she never thought she'd fall for the quiet seemed to be emotionless guy in the group. Does Kai actually like her back or is he messing with her head just to be twisted? Rated to be cautious.WARNING li
1. Chapter 1

**Liah: I hope you enjoy this fic, i usually write TyKa so this is a lot different!**

**Tyson: You mean I won't be with Kai? eyes start to water**

**Liah: Tyson don't be like that, you have _Hilary_**

**Tyson death glares I Want _KAI_ not _HILARY!_**

**Liah backs away (he's got the death glare down well…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my OC characters; Chelsea, Amber and Winter!**

**Okay, OC characters relations etc.**

**Amber; Max's twin sister**

**Chelsea; Bryan's little sister**

**Winter; New girl to the school, made friends with Chelsea, Hilary and Amber but hasn't met all their friends yet as they were away on a school holiday.**

------------OBJECT OF MY AFFECTION-----------

Chapter 1

A blond haired girl grumbled to herself as she carried her lunch tray over to a deserted table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Her bubbly blue eyes scanning the room for her friends. All no where to be seen. She sighed as she picked up some mustard out of a tray of condiments and squirted them on her noodles (can't tell who she's related to can you? Tee hee). Suddenly someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" They whispered in her ear.

"MAXIE!" The girl suddenly squealed and glomped her brother who 'hmpthed' in surprise then giggled. His face and colour hair mimicked his sisters, but his clothing was totally different, where she was wearing a knee length denim skirt which different buttons on the front slightly to the side with a plain white t-shirt and blue jacket. Max was wearing orange cargo pants with an orange jacket wrapped around his waist. A green t-shirt with a darker shade of green for the sleeve and a small orange 'M' on the front left hand side. "You're back! Are all the others back too?" As if on cue a group of boys walked in.

One of the boys was yelling something unintelligible about food. He wore a back to front red and blue baseball cap over his mid-night blue hair, his hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a red jacket and black jeans.

The boy he was yelling to was wearing some kind of Chinese top with baggy black pants underneath. His long raven coloured hair was wrapped in a white braid and he wore a red bandana with a yin/yang symbol on the front to keep his bangs out of his face. He had two fangs that popped out whenever he grinned and he walked in a feline fashion. It wouldn't be any surprise that he was a neko-jin. His golden feline eyes flicked around the room until they fixed on the two blonds. A small grin popped onto his face showing a fang. But he wasn't paying _any_ attention to the young boy who was talking to him, and _hadn't been_ for the past _hour_.

Then behind them were two tall boys, one with bright red hair, icy blue eyes and an extremely pale face. One word to describe him; bishomen, complete bishomen. He wore black jeans and a white top with 'playboy' on the front; perfect description of him as that's what he is.

The boy beside him looked totally different. He had lavender, shoulder length hair, light blue jeans and a 'metallica' top on with a black leather jacket over the top. Some chains dangled from his jeans, clanging as he walked.

Behind them came another boy by himself. He had two shades of blue hair, the front lighter than the back. He had crimson orbs, pale skin and two blue triangles on either side of his face. He wore a purple t-shirt with a short sleeved black jacket over the top and black baggy pants held up by a black belt with a wolf buckle at the front. He always looked incredibly distant.

They all walked over to the table except the one who had been ranting about food. He'd gone to get... yes you guessed it... food.

"Where's Tyson?" The blond known as Max or Maxie asked. Before anyone could answer the boy returned with a tray full of food.

"Hey Amber" He smiled at the blond haired girl and sat next to her.

The red head sat opposite her, Max sat next to her on her other side. The Chinese boy sat opposite Tyson Max, next to the red head. The dual hair perched on the end. A minute later a group of three giggling girls walked in. One of them squeaked when she saw the group of boys and ran over to the one called Tyson and hugged him.

"Hilary..." He moaned. "I'm eating" Hilary rolled her eyes. She had brown hair, with matching brown eyes. She wore a white wrap skirt and a plain pink t-shirt. Two more girls followed her, one seemed extremely nervous. You ask why? She was new and hadn't met her new friends, boy friends though some were only literally friends who were boys. Everyone had turned to stare at her, even the crimson eyed teen who looked her up and down casually. The girl gulped as she stared into his eyes, feeling herself drown in them. He smiled awkwardly at her

"Okay guys this is Winter" They all looked at her and smiled; snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled shyly back. She had long black hair tied into a pony tail. She wore grey combats and a plain blue t-shirt, a grey scarf and grey fingerless gloves. She had bright blue eyes and fair coloured skin. To describe her in one word? Pretty.

The girl who had introduced her had long lavender hair with lavender eyes. She had pale skin and wore a knee length patterned skirt and black boots and a black t-shirt. She sat down on the table next to Tyson and stole a chip from his plate.

"Sit down Winter, they don't bite"

"Unless you ask" Amber kicked the red head under the table. "OW It was a _joke_"

"With your reputation I very much doubt that Tala" He scowled at her. Winter perched on the end of the table next to the Chinese boy.

"So how was your hol?" The girl called Hilary sat on Tyson's lap as he ate.

"Great!" The blond haired boy chirped then he started rambling genki style, everyone sweat dropped. Tala sat forward looking at Winter as if checking her out. Amber kicked him again.

"Would you cut that out?" He scowled again.

"Well stop checking her out! You will not go near her Ivanov and that is that!" Tala huffed and stared at the table, mumbling something along the lines of 'I have needs'.

"I'm Ray" The Chinese boy sat next to Winter held out his hand for the young girl to shake who smiled and gratefully shook it.

"Nice to meet you"

"I was wondering...Why did you're parents call you Winter?" Tala looked over at the girl as he asked. She shrugged.

"Could be because I was born in the Winter...I don't really know" She smiled shyly.

"OH I forgot my manners..."

"Not like you had any" The girl with lavender hair muttered. Tala scowled at her.

"Tala" He smiled at Winter as he held out his hand for her to shake, she shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" She looked at her friends faces; they were _still_ scowling at Tala.

"WHAT! I'm not even allowed to say hi anymore?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Winter, You know Maxie, Tala, Ray and Tyson right?" Winter nodded in reply. "Well this is Bryan or Bry for short" She pointed at the guy with lavender hair. "Chelsea's brother" Winter nodded. "He doesn't talk much and next to him, Kai" Kai glared at Amber but turned to look at Winter, his eyes softening slightly as he nodded at her. Winter could feel her heart beating madly against her chest so she just smiled weakly. Amber flinched as Kai glared at her then she sighed.

"And he talks even less..." The lavender haired girl known as Chelsea mumbled. Winter giggled.

"Hn" Kai closed his eyes as he turned back to face forward. Tala smirked.

"He just does it for attention you know" Kai glared at him.

"Don't" Was the one word reply they got before he stood up and walked off.

"And it's not like you crave attention is it Tala?" Tala sighed.

"You're not gonna let that die down are you?" Amber shook her head. "But I only sleep with around twenty girls and guys a month" He whined.

"_And_ guys?" Winter suddenly choked out. Tala clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Oops" Amber grinned evilly.

"Ooo Ivanov, I never knew you were _Bi_" Tala gulped. Ray grinned mischievously, flashing a fang.

"I heard rumours..." Chelsea cut in. "But I didn't know they were true Tal" Tala winced. "And I also heard...one minute you didn't!" Her gaze immediately landed on her brother. Tala did a slit your neck sign and she shut her mouth. Bryan glared at him then walked off, music blaring even louder than before. Tala sighed; his head dropped onto the table with a bang, a barely audible sigh escaped his mouth.

"Damn it Chels! He came on to me and I couldn't help myself! It took me a month, a _month_ for him to talk to me again! Now I've got to try all over again!" He yelled in frustration. "Damn hormones!" He yelled to no one in particular.

"You'd think he was having a nervous breakdown or something..." Hilary muttered into Tyson's ear who grinned.

"So you got any plans on your next victim Tal?" Tala scowled.

"Drop it..." He stood up and went to walk off when someone stopped him.

"Ivanov...you're back alive I see, now you're back you can do that detention you skived off" A teachers voice yelled. Tala winced.

"Could this day get any worse?" He sighed as he followed the teacher out, waving at his friends without looking at them.

"Okay Winter...please, please, please promise me you'll stay away from him!" Winter smiled.

"How dumb do you think I am? Twenty a _month_? God that's a lot..."

"Hey but you have to admit..." Chelsea smirked. "He is incredibly hot" Amber spat her drink out that she'd just gone to swallow.

"Chels?" Chelsea just smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She giggled. "It's like you don't think the same." Amber sighed.

"Actually no, I prefer someone else... someone who isn't a sex addict"

"And who might that be?" Chelsea taunted.

"I'd rather not say"

"Aw come on! We're best friends! You can tell me everything!"

"Er...not this time" She mumbled. Chelsea pouted.

"But whyyyyy?" She whined.

"Because..." Amber sighed.

"He's sat at this table?" Winter smirked as Amber blushed. Ray looked over at Amber quickly, hoping he heard that correctly.

"Amber?" He asked softly. "Is it who I think it is?" Amber gulped then shrugged.

"I can't read your mind Ray" She muttered, her blush increasing by the second. Ray just smiled at her and walked round the table, sitting next to the blushing blond. He casually draped an arm around her shoulder and leant back against the seat, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as he leaned forward to her ear.

"Tell me" He whispered, his head not moving from the side of her face.

"Ray what are you doing?" She gasped, choking on her words.

"Answer my question first... who is it?" He started playing with her hair while Max was having a giggle fit. Winter raised an eyebrow at her friend's situation, finding it highly amusing as it was.

"Erm..." Amber gulped.

"By any chance...would he be sat next to you right now?" Amber's eyes grew so wide that they looked like they were going to explode. She turned to face him abruptly.

"Huh?" She managed to choke out. Ray smiled at her in reply.

"If it helps, I like you too" Amber's eyes if possible grew even wider.

"You...you do?" She managed to whisper. Ray nodded in response. His grin became mischievous as he gripped the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. That was enough for Chelsea and Hilary who started giggling along with Max. Winter just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the library" She muttered. "See you next lesson" Chelsea couldn't speak due to the laughing so she nodded in response.

"See you later!" Max giggled. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Bye, and thanks for leaving me with the hyenas" He muttered. Winter smiled in response.

"Sorry, bye everyone..." She waved then walked off, missing the faces of two blushing teens known as Amber Tate and Ray Kon.

-----------------The library-------------------

Winter stepped into the school's library. Dropping her bag and jacket onto a nearby table she examined the room. It had become a tradition for her to come in here after lunch, so she could spend some time to herself. She walked over to one of the shelves, examining it for a bit before picking out a book. Gracefully she made her way back to the table where she had left her belongings only to stop in shock. Sat at that table was the crimson eyed teen reading what seemed to be the local newspaper. He glanced up over the top of the paper and smirked.

"Mind if I join you?" Winter gulped and shook her head, sitting opposite him and opening her book up to the page she had finished with the day before. "You come in here often?" He asked, lowering the paper to look at her better. A faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"Yes" She gasped. "I come in every lunch" He smiled slightly and resumed reading, allowing her to try and ignore his presence, but nothing seemed to work. "Do you?" She raised her eyes to look at his amused expression. He stood up, folding the paper and placing it back on the table. Slowly he walked around the table and leant forward so his mouth was next to her ear.

"From now on I think I will" He breathed then walked off, leaving the stunned girl to contemplate what had just happened. Finally realising what he had just said her head whipped round to the library doors. They were still swinging slightly from where Kai had left. The bell rang for registration; Winter grabbed her books and carefully placed the library book back on its shelf.

-----------------Form Room----------------

Music made its way into Winter's ears, rock music from what she could distinguish. But that was understandable as she was currently sat next to Bryan Kuznetsoz; the heavy metal rocker in their group of friends. She hadn't known many people in her form as neither Hilary, Amber of Chelsea were in it so she had to sit by herself for her first week at school. Now she had Bryan, who was still upset about the incident in the cafeteria. She sighed and rested her head in her arms on the table, closing her eyes. That's when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked up to see two crimson orbs gazing at her in an amused way.

"Tired?" She gulped.

"You're in this form?" He smiled and nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise would I?" She sighed then shook her head in reply.

"And for you're earlier question, not tired, bored..." Kai snorted.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He indicated the seat on Winter's right that was vacant. Winter suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

"Not at all" She mumbled then let her head rest on the table again trying to hide the apparent blush. Kai smiled and leant back in his chair. Bryan stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Kai glared at him and Bryan turned away quickly.

"How long have you lived in this area then?"

"Since August" She mumbled, her voice sounding slightly muffled from her arm. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"How come I haven't seen you around in the summer then?" Winter just shrugged in reply.

"Don't go out much" She mumbled. Kai smirked; it seemed that their little encounter in the library had gotten to her.

"That's a shame" Winter opened an eye to see Kai smirking at her.

Ring.

Kai stood up immediately and left the room. She sighed and glanced at Bryan who was smirking at her.

"Don't you start too" She mumbled. The blush on her face still as bright. Bryan pointed to her cheeks and snorted.

"You might want to get rid of that" She sighed. "And...For another thing, you're the only person I've seen Kai form an actual conversation with, congratulations" He smirked again and walked off. Winter gaped at the retreating form of Bryan leave the classroom then left herself.

-----------------English Classroom-----------------

Winter sat at her seat at the back, in between Chelsea and a vacant desk, or what had been vacant the past week. Seen as all the students were now back it wouldn't be vacant any longer. Amber was sat next to Chelsea and Ray in front of her. Max was sat in front of Chelsea and Tala in front of the vacant desk. Bryan was sat at the front; Tyson and Hilary were near the window. Winter suddenly felt her heart hammering in her chest when she realised who wasn't present and would most likely sit in the seat next to her. The door opened to confirm her suspicions. Bryan who was sat at the front turned and smirked at her as Kai sat next to her also smirking. Winter leant forward on the chair in annoyance. '_Must he follow me everywhere?'_ She thought to herself.

Amber and Chelsea raised an eyebrow to each other, both noticing the happy grin on the crimson eyed teen. Tala span round after seeing Bryan smirk and came face to face with the happy crimson eyed teen; causing him to gasp and nearly fall off his seat. Kai chuckled lightly loving the effect he was having on people today. Tala then turned his head to Winter sat next to him who had her head in her hands, her face blushing brilliantly. Tala raised an eyebrow then turned back to Kai in question. To annoy the red head Kai just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Tala sighed and faced forward.

"Today we'll do a little test you could call it" The teacher spoke aloud. "It is merely a questionnaire about yourself; after you have completed this I'll take all the papers in, and hand them out in a different order so you can get to know your classmates better" Winter's head shot up instantly and many heads turned to face their teacher who was simply smiling. She handed out the papers, smirking at Winter as she passed after noticing the flustered state of the student. Winter sighed. This was going to be a long day...

-------------End of Chapter One--------------

**Liah: Hey hope you enjoyed that! Let me know if you want me to continue, I only will you if you review people!**

**Kai: like anyone would review _that_...**

**Liah: _Hey!_ hits Kai round the head I could always put you back with Tyson**

**Kai eyes light up: You would?**

**Liah sweat drops: Nooooooooo, this isn't a TyKa fic...**

**Kai death glares**

**Liah backs away Anyway please R&R! Free cookies for those that do! runs off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liah: Thanks to those that reviewed! I can't believe I got so many for one chapter! Yey me! I don't really know what got me to start writing this but I know I love it now, im a bit stuck on my other one at the moment, that's probable why... I don't want to end it so quickly but I've only got one major idea for it so...**

**Kai: Just get on with it will you annoyed as he isn't with Tyson**

**Tyson: Smiles sweetly at Kai you know I still love you right?**

**Kai smiles faintly back you do? Tyson nods then dives on Kai glomping him**

**Liah sweat drops: Anyway... on with the story!**

**Notes: Just so you know, Kai's Grandfather isn't evil in this!**

-----------What happened in at the end of the first chapter-----------

"Today we'll do a little test you could call it" The teacher spoke aloud. "It is merely a questionnaire about yourself; after you have completed this I'll take all the papers in, and hand them out in a different order so you can get to know your classmates better" Winter's head shot up instantly and many heads turned to face their teacher who was simply smiling. She handed out the papers, smirking at Winter as she passed after noticing the flustered state of the student. Winter sighed. This was going to be a long day...

---------------------------------Chapter 2----------------------------------

After the teacher handed out the papers she announced that everyone had thirty minutes to complete it, then there would be fifth teen minutes for the person after to read it. Winter quickly scanned over the questions just in case it was one of them daft tests where the first question is read all the others first and at the end it says don't answer the questions. She sighed as she reached the end and that was not the case, most of the questions were too damn personal. She turned back to question one.

'_Question one; what do you want to do when you leave school?'_

**Beat up these annoying people who write these stupid tests... **Winter smiled at her answer, feeling a little rebellious.

'_Question two; How will you achieve this?'_

**Use my fists; how else? **

'_Question three; what's your favourite lesson?'_

**Definitely not English seen as you're making me do this frekin stupid test!**

'_Question Four; How did you feel this morning?'_

**Slightly nervous I guess; I met my friend's best friends how would you feel?**

'_Question five; what do you do in your free time?'_

**Certainly not stupid tests like these... I go to the library to be by myself, but I can't even do that now cos I have a hot stalker that won't leave me alone, he's everywhere I go... one minute, did I write hot? Ignore that bit; I must've been on sugar high...**

'_Question Six; are you going on holiday this year?'_

**I wish I was on holiday now so I wouldn't have to do this STUPID test! But no, I'm stuck in the stuffy classroom sat next to someone who makes me not think straight...**

**I can't believe I just wrote that...**

'_Question Seven; How will you be getting home after school?'_

**Er...walking, how else?**

'_Question Eight; will you be stopping late after school to finish off any studying?'_

**Are you frekin psychic or something? Yes I'm going to the library happy now?**

'_Question nine; if you could be stuck on an island with anything, what would you have with you?'_

**Phone so I could phone for help? What kind of question is this?**

'_Question ten; who do you like at the moment?' _Winter suddenly chocked causing everyone to turn and look at her. Kai raised an eyebrow at her after leaning over to read what question she was on. He smirked; he'd already finished his and had turned it over so she couldn't read it. She blushed.

**Yes I like someone but it's none of your business, plus I think you'd need glasses if you didn't find that obvious by now you nosy little-**

"Stop!" The teacher barked. "Pens down" Winter sighed as she wasn't allowed to finish her answer. The teacher collected the papers. Winter felt slightly ashamed as she hadn't filled it in properly. Kai leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the papers to be re-handed out. As the teacher shuffled the papers she glanced at one and smiled then started handing the papers out, by the gleam in her eye you could assume she was handing the papers out to certain people for others, obviously trying to be a matchmaker.

Winter picked up the paper that was on her desk and gasped at some of the doodle's on it. She titled her head to the side to try and work it out and sighed, noticing the name in the top right hand corner, should've guessed; Tala Ivanov. She sighed as she started to read missing the slight interaction going on at the table next to her where the teacher was handing Kai her paper and he was seeming very smug at receiving it.

'_Question one; what do you want to be when you leave school?'_

**Be a porn star...what else? **

'_Question two; How will you achieve this?'_

**Sleep with the producer**

'_Question three; what's your favourite lesson?'_

**Home time so I can get a girl and – **Winter stopped reading the question shaking her head at the answers she was having to read.

'_Question Four; How did you feel this morning?'_

**Incredibly Horny as per usual...**

'_Question five; what do you do in your free time?'_

**I can give you a demonstration if you want? ;-)**

'_Question Six; are you going on holiday this year?'_

**Mmm... Depends will there be girls?**

'_Question Seven; How will you be getting home after school?'_

**Walking as Kai's staying late...no lift home sigh**

'_Question Eight; will you be stopping late after school to finish off any studying?'_

**NO! Don't be stupid!**

'_Question nine; if you could be stuck on an island with anything, what would you have with you?'_

**Some girl to have hot sex with ;-)**

'_Question ten; who do you like at the moment?' _

**Hmm, well there's a real hot girl that I just met, but I think Kai likes her which is a first for Kai, I don't think I've ever seen him even look at a girl! **Winter suddenly giggled earning everyone to look at her again; she blushed and waved her hand to say it's nothing. She glanced back down at the paper having not read all the answer. **But I would like to pin her to a desk and have my wicked way with her ;-) **Winter suddenly chocked loudly, her blush became so intense she could've sworn she'd invented a new shade of red. She glared at the back of Tala's head. Kai looked at her and leaned over slightly to read the name. He shook his head and sat back in his chair, smiling as he read one of the answers on the paper he had being given.

Ring.

Chelsea and Amber giggled as they walked out of class.

"Who's did you get Winter?" Amber asked the highly flustered girl. Winter handed her the paper roughly scowling in the process. Amber's eyes widened as she read the last line. "HE WANT'S TO WHAT!" Everyone in the corridor turned to look at the three girls. At that point Tala decided to walk up to them.

"What's up with you Amb?" Amber scowled at him and thrust the paper into his hands. Tala looked at it, his eyes widening. "Who-Who read this?" He stuttered. His face was almost matching his hair colour. Amber pointed to the blushing Winter who gulped. Tala stared wide-eyed and stepped back. "I forgot, I had...to – to do that thing? That thing" He nodded running off. Kai watched as Tala ran past him as he approached the three girls with Bryan.

"What's his deal?" Kai eyed up the flustered girl known as Winter and smiled slightly at her.

"Winter read his paper when she really shouldn't have as she will be scarred for life..." Kai raised an eyebrow at her. "He wrote, may I quote '_there's a real hot girl that I just met but I think Kai likes her which is a first for Kai, I don't think I've ever seen him even look at a girl! . But I would like to pin her to a desk and have my wicked way with her_' So Kai..." Amber eyed him carefully. "Do you?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What would make you say that?" Winter sighed, _'he was playing with me?_' she thought to herself.

"_Well_ you _are_ more talkative around her; you _were_ after all _smiling_ in class, which _Hiwatari_ you never have done before _today,_ _the day_ you met our lovely friend _Winter_..."

Kai just shrugged in response. "I never really noticed... It's just when I get interrogated with questions from people like you..." He smirked as Amber scowled.

"You best not be messing with peoples head Hiwatari" Kai raised an eyebrow then scowled.

"I don't" He closed blinked slowly then walked off to Bryan who was stood nodding at someone, looking totally confused, who was talking very quickly. Kai smirked as Bryan tried stepping backwards but was cornered by the wall. Bryan looked over at him.

"Kai!" He exclaimed trying to catch Kai's attention to get him out of the situation. Kai sighed as the person's attention was brought onto him.

"KAI!" The young blond dived at Kai who stepped aside, the blond falling onto the floor.

"Maxie...what are you doing?" A girl's voice from the side of Max said.

"Kai dodged my hug" He pouted. "Hilary tell him to hug me!" He bounced up and down, Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Who gave him sugar?" Hilary asked turning her attention onto Kai and Bryan who shrugged in response. Hilary sighed and dragged Max off. Kai and Bryan sighed in relief then started walking off to their next lesson.

"I was thinking... why don't you arrange a little get together at your house Kai... perfect opportunity to find out about our lovely new groupie" Bryan smirked at Kai's newly formed blush.

"I don't even like her that way"

"Rig-ht" Bryan chuckled as Kai glared at him. "You do realise that's not going to work don't you?" Kai scowled. Bryan smirked at the effect he was causing on the duel haired teen. "So how about this weekend?" Kai sighed.

"Fine... I've just got to ask my Grandfather first, he should approve..." Bryan nodded.

"You need any help on setting anything up, let me know okay?" Kai nodded as they entered a maths classroom. Winter was sat at the back with Chelsea; Amber was in a lower maths set with Max, Tyson and Hilary. Tala was sat at the opposite side of the classroom staying clear from Winter who was really quite glad about that. Winter looked up feeling someone staring at her. Kai sat down in front of her, next to Bryan. Bryan smirked at Winter and nodded to Kai, Winter blushed in response.

"Okay Listen up class!" A voice boomed from the front of the class. "Today we will be doing surds." (something I've just covered, bo-ring, trust me...) Everyone in the class groaned, everyone except Kai who leaned back in his seat, relaxing. Winter frowned. Why was he being so... relaxed in Advanced Maths? She sighed as she opened her text book.

-----------------After School at Amber's House-------------

Amber and Ray cuddled up on the couch, Chelsea and Winter sat on the floor, both staring at the TV with open mouths, occasionally shoving popcorn in. Max and Tyson walked in and cocked their heads to the side, trying to work out what was on.

"What's that?" Max asked out of the blue. Winter and Chelsea shrugged in response.

"Some film Bry leant me" Chelsea muttered, not taking her eyes off the screen. The door bell rang; Tyson and Max went to get it.

"KAI? What are you doing here!" Max exclaimed. Winter suddenly groaned, taking her attention off the film, everyone turned to look at her with their eyebrows raised.

"I'm having a get together on Saturday night, you can stop the night, and we'll watch films etc wanna come?" A silky voice was heard through the walls. Everyone turned to look from Winter to where the noise was coming from. Amber quickly stood up and ran to the door.

"Okay Hiwatari... what the hell has gotten into you?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Bryan convinced me..." He muttered as he gaze fell on Winter who had followed her friends out of the room. Everyone raised both eyebrows glancing between the two, feeling slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Winter gulped. She could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage as she gazed into his eyes. He smiled slightly at her both never looking away from each other. "You coming to it then?" Amber smirked as Winter gulped and shrugged.

"Sure" Amber cut in. "What time do we get there for?" Kai shrugged.

"Whenever... ask Bryan"

"Is Tala coming?" Everyone turned to look at Chelsea. Winter, Amber, Ray, Max and Tyson all raised their eyebrows. Chelsea scowled. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that last time he brought porn with him and there's no way I'm staying with a group of horny guys that just watched porn... Again" She explained. Amber nodded in agreement.

"They did what?" Winter asked, not completely hearing what had been said, she still had left her gaze from Kai's eyes. Amber shook her head at Winter.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know." She spaced out the words carefully. Winter nodded hastily.

"Got it" She mumbled still not removing her eyes from Kai. She felt like she was being choked, if she didn't look away soon she thought her heart would explode. Kai felt his heart speeding up. _'Is this it?'_ He thought to himself. '_The feeling that everybody talks about? This feeling I'm feeling right now?'_

**Liah: Okay sorry it's shorter than chapter one... but I wanted to leave it at a good place! So that's the place! So... is Kai fooling himself? Or does her really like Winter? Read on to find out, well review first... I only cont if I get reviews! Tee hee... gets more cookies out of oven. More cookies for those that review!**

**Tyson starts drooling Can I have a cookie?**

**Liah: No... They're for the reviewers**

**Tyson starts drooling Can I have Kai?**

**Liah hands Tyson Kai to keep yourself occupied, now go! looks at where Tyson and Kai once stood and sweat drops at the speed they left at**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liah: Hey again! Sorry for the wait, been busy with school!**

**Kai: They don't care...**

**Liah sticks out tongue at Kai**

**Kai raises an eyebrow Not with you**

**Liah looks disgusted Kai! Behave!**

**Kai smirks If you were _Tyson_ on the other hand**

**Liah whacks Kai around the head Anyway everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! Now for the next chapter!**

**Dedication: to steph for hewlping me out with this chapter and for enjoying my story so much she literally forced me to start chapter 4 for her, which will be up striaght after this hopefully...**

**ps surds are a mathmatical problem type thing, hard to explain lol... its basically osmething to do with square roots, its advanced math...**

**WARNING: Contains lime and almost lemon! - its quite shocking who it is too mwhahaha**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------

Amber glanced between Winter and Kai. 'Ooo this is going to be fun!' She thought to herself, smirking inwardly. Kai turned to leave but Max, been on the same wavelength as his twin, Amber, grabbed Kai's arm. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" Max put on his puppy eyes and trembled his bottom lip.

"Tate, you know it doesn't work on me" Max sighed and let go of Kai's arm and turned to his sister.

"I tried" He muttered. Amber nodded then looked at Winter who blushed and shook her head. Kai's eyes landed back on Winter when she'd stopped shaking her head, her hair was slightly ruffled and looked very flustered at this point. He gulped as he felt heat rise to his face and other areas of his body.

"You want to change your mind?" Amber smirked as Kai blushed a new shade of red.

"I can't stay, my Grandfather is expecting me back" Amber sighed, she glared at Winter who blushed even more. Her eyes never left Kai's. "But I will if someone gives me a good enough reason" Winter's eyes widened.

"I...er" She mumbled. Kai's eyes suddenly shone with a pleading look. She gasped inwardly at the intensity of his gaze. "Stay" She mumbled even quieter than before. Kai smiled then nodded slightly. Amber smirked as Kai's eyes trailed over Winter's body then reached her eyes again and smirked slightly.

"So are we going to stay in the hall all night?"

"No!" Amber grabbed Kai -who groaned- and Winter –who gasped as she was still out of it- and dragged them into the living room. "We were watching a film!" Amber sat down on the floor after pushing winter and Kai onto the couch, Winter almost falling on Kai's lap, who raised an eyebrow in response; causing Winter to become even redder if possible. Ray, Tyson, Max and Chelsea joined Amber on the floor. Ray wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning to look at the screen.

Amber started the film 'Getting there' by Mary-Kate and Ashley. After about an hour Kai started to glance at Winter a lot more. Noticing her eyes were fixated with the screen he smirked. He slid closer to her, turning back to the screen to seem impassive. Winter glanced at him and blushed. Slowly she turned back to the screen and sighed.

She suddenly gasped quietly when she felt a hand on her leg, she quickly looked back at Kai who continued staring at the screen, his face showing no emotion but inside he was smirking. She quietly moaned when his hand started rubbing up and down the clothed limb. She groaned quietly when she felt his hand move down to the inside of her thigh, moving dangerously close to her groin. Then without warning Kai quickly moved his hand away, noticing the film was about to finish, smirking inwardly at the effect he had had on the young girl. Winter released the breath she'd been holding and leaned back onto the couch, panting slightly.

Kai dared a quick glance at Winter. Her eyes were closed and a look of pure bliss was left on her face as she struggled to regain her breathing rate. He smirked slightly and quickly kissed her on the forehead. He turned back to the screen as Winter's eyes flashed open. The credits were rolling on the screen.

-------------------------The next day ---------------------

------------------ ---- The Library----------------------

Winter sighed as she stared at the words on the page of the book she was trying to read. None of the words were sinking in, she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was Kai and what he had done during the film last night.

She blushed as the library doors swung open revealing the object of her affection. Kai; clad in his leather motorcycling gear. Suddenly she felt the urge to drool. Kai scanned the room with a glare, when his eyes landed on Winter they softened. She shook her head in annoyance with herself and turned back to her book.

"You're tense" Kai mumbled against Winter's ear. His cold breath tickled her neck and she gulped nervously. Two strong hands landed on her shoulders and started to massage. She unconsciously moved back to the touch and moaned. After three delightful minutes Kai left, leaving Winter in her own blissful world, trying to regain her breath from the wondrous torture she had just had to endure.

-------------------------English---------------------------

Amber glanced at Winter. She couldn't help but think something was up with the girl. Winter looked...frustrated; and not the annoyed kind. Amber shook her head. 'This has something to do with Kai' she thought 'I just know it'.

Unknown to Amber two golden orbs stared at her, watching her every movement. Ray smirked. He loved to watch her when she was thinking. The look on her face was so adorable and it turned him on so much. He couldn't help it. Max coughed lightly then smirked as Ray's flustered face turned to look at him. Max raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Chelsea's eyes never strayed from the red head. She felt heat rise in her cheeks when he turned around to look at whoever was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at Chelsea's blush.

"See something you like?" He mouthed to her. Chelsea blushed as she watched his lips miming the words. Her eyes widened in response. Tala smirked and turned back to the front.

Winter stared at the board. Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg. Winter quickly turned to look at Kai. He was staring at the board, but under the table his hand was moving up and down her leg, replicating the night befores actions. His touch was leaving tingles wherever it went. Winter covered her mouth as it was threatening to make a noise while the teacher was lecturing the class.

Kai turned to look at her and smirked, his hand was moving up her skirt slightly, she blushed as his finger brushed right below her groin, she put her hand under the table quickly and pulled Kai's hand away and entwined her and his hands together.

---------------------Science----------------------

Winter looked around the room as she entered. Kai's eyes trailed over her making her blush. She walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him; the only seat left in the room. There was only one thought running through her head; 'revenge'.

The teacher started his lecture about electrons. Today was chemistry. Winter smirked as she put her hands under the table. Kai was watching the teacher. His eyes widened when he felt someone's hand on his thigh. He looked under the table and blushed when he saw Winter's hand stroking along his thigh in a seductive way.

Kai pulled his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the skin, biting to stop the need to moan. Winter kept her eyes on the teacher, slowly moving her hand to Kai's inner thigh, mimicking Kai's method of seduction. Kai gasped, his heart was racing and beating against his ribs. Winter's hand sank lower and Kai unconsciously moved his other leg, opening his legs in the process. His mouth became very dry and he licked his lips in order to give them some moisture back. Winter's hand brushed against his groin. A small groan erupted from his mouth. Winter smirked slightly, and then brushed against the same spot harder. Kai had now made his hand bleed.

Noticing Kai's condition and feeling pity on the boy she was molesting, she pulled her hand away. Kai sighed in disappointment. Winter slapped him on the thigh playfully and pulled her hand back up onto the table.

Amber raised an eyebrow as she watched Kai as he became more flustered by the second. Not knowing the reason why, but sure Winter was behind it she became very curious. She raised an eyebrow at her friend, who noticed the curiosity but shook her head, smirking in reply. Amber's eyebrow rose even more as pink tinged Winter's cheeks. Kai let his head rest on the table, his breathing was ragged and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

---------------- Home Time ----------------

"Come on Winter tell me!" Amber practically begged. Hilary looked at her friend confused. Winter shook her head and her blush increased.

"I can't" She mumbled.

"But whyyyyy?" Winter looked around the courtyard, checking for any sign of Kai.

"Fine, but you can't laugh" The three other girls nodded. Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Well, last night during the film, Kai kind of... felt my leg... and he keeps doing it..." Winter's blush became so intense it could give Tala's hair a run for its money. "And well in Science I decided to get revenge... and kind of..." Winter glanced at the ground away from her friends amused smirks. "Felt him up" Chelsea snorted. Amber and Hilary giggled.

"No wonder he looked so flustered... as in that area?" Winter stared at the ground not daring to look her friends in the eye.

"In my opinion it serves him right" Winter mumbled.

"Serves who right?" Ray asked while wrapping his arms around Amber from behind; his chin resting on her shoulder. Winter shook her head, her face returning to the colour of Tala's hair.

"Hey" Tala smirked as Chelsea blushed. Amber raised an eyebrow at Chelsea who mumbled in return.

"He caught me staring" Amber and Hilary giggled while Winter just rolled her eyes then blushed as she noticed Kai walking out of the school gates. Kai turned round and smiled at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled shyly back. Tala looked between the two and raised an eyebrow. Amber smirked.

"Seems like he enjoyed it to me" Winter whacked Amber round the head.

"Ow" She mumbled while rubbing her head. Winter stormed off, using the dramatic excuse to follow Kai.

"Anyone reckon she's gone after him?" Chelsea asked. Tala glanced at her looking her up and down slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean slowly. Chelsea blushed, she felt her breathing hitch in her throat and she gasped at the intensity of Tala's gaze. Now she knew how Tala managed to get all the people he did, he basically oozed sex appeal. He licked his lips slowly and raised his eyebrows quickly then glanced at the door. Chelsea nodded quietly, knowing what she was about to get herself into, but she didn't care. Amber glanced at Chelsea after seeing Tala do his routine of seduction and she shook her head frantically, trying to get her friends attention, but Chelsea paid her none.

"See you later guys" She mumbled then almost ran out of the door.

"Chels!" Amber tried yelling after her friend as Tala followed the lavender haired girl with a predatory look. Amber sighed and shook her head. "And she'll come crawling to me for support..."

"Did you see the look in his eyes though... how could anyone _not_ fall for that?" Amber sighed.

"I didn't" Everyone turned and gaped at her. "What?"

Ray shook his head "I should've known" He mumbled. "But now he'll have gotten both the Kuznetsoz's" Hilary giggled.

"True, I wonder which he enjoyed the most?" Amber stared wide-eyed at her friend.

--------------With Winter--------------

Winter ran down the stairs to the gates of the school when she felt a strong arm around his waist, pulling her into a wall. "Took you long enough" Kai mumbled before he leaned forward quickly and kissed the startled girl. Winter gasped in surprise when a pair of cold lips pressed against her own but immediately responded. She felt as if she was on fire, his tongue licked along her bottom lip and playfully nipped at it. Winter opened her mouth to share her first kiss with the dual haired teen. Kai pressed his body against Winter's as he deepened the kiss. Winter moaned, she'd never felt this before. Maybe the revenge act had turned against her, but she admitted to herself, she had enjoyed seeing Kai like that and she knew she'd like to see it again soon.

Kai smirked against the kiss and pulled his hands away from her waist, one started rubbing up and down her spine while the other started feeling along her body. Winter groaned, her body was heating up quicker than she'd expected and she couldn't stop the feeling Kai was giving her.

"You know it is true what they said... I never did like about anyone before you" Kai whispered against Winter's ear, she moaned as he licked just below her ear then nibbled on the cartilage. She titled her head to the side to give him better access. Kai smiled as his hand made its way down her front. Winter was panting, her eyes locked with Kai's, they were filled with lust and love and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Kai's lips cascaded down onto her own again. Kai smiled when he pulled away. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Winter nodded dumbly as she watched Kai leave. She sighed then walked home herself...

-----------------With Chelsea and Tala-----------------

Tala had led the lavender haired teen back to his own home quickly. Chelsea panted out of breath from all the running. "Can't breathe" She mumbled.

"Mmm" Tala mumbled in her ear huskily. "What are you going to be like when I've done with you then?" He looked thoughtful for a minute while his hand moved down Chelsea's front slowly. Chelsea started panting for a different reason now. She looked into Tala's icy blue eyes that were filled with lust.

"I...I don't know" She stuttered. Tala kissed her neck, pinching sometimes to leave little red marks against her pale skin. She moaned as she was backed into a wall, Tala's hands roamed her body, she felt like she was on cloud nine. "Tala..." She moaned when Tala bit down on her neck, marking her, leaving a bruise.

"I never realised you liked me Chels, I have to admit, I have been infatuated with you" Tala mumbled yet again against her ear, his icy breath ticking at her as he licked along a vein. Chelsea groaned, her eyes fluttered closed.

"You have?" She muttered, unable to speak properly at the moment. Tala made an 'Mmm' sound then looked up to Chelsea's face. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion. He smirked then slammed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She groaned as he pushed his body flush against hers letting her feel every part of him. Her head rolled to the side when he finished kissing her and he began tormenting her neck again. She was panting badly again now, her breathing hitched as his hand moved down her body again.

**Liah: Hey so please R&R!**

**Tala: Mmm anyone who reviews gets free sex!**

**Liah whacks Tala BEHAVE!**

**Tala scowls you're as bad as Amber...**

**Liah: Am not!**

**Tala: Are too!**

**Liah: Am not!**

**Tala: Are too**

**Chelsea: Er guys?**

**Liah and Tala turn to Chelsea What?**

**Tala smirks Hi Chels...**

**Chelsea blushes**

**Liah rolls eyes Anyway, please review and I hope to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liah: Heylo again! Well thanks for the reviews again! You guys rock! Tee hee! **

**Tala: I can't wait for this chapter hentai grin**

**Chelsea gets worried**

**Tala smirks**

**Kai scowls I still can't believe you made me soppy...**

**Liah giggles but your sweet! Right Winter?**

**Winter blushes I er...**

**Tala: WARNING! Lemon! Includes me ;-)**

**Chelsea blushes**

**Liah: anyway...**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 4-----------------------------

Chelsea wrapped her arms around Tala's neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up against the wall, making her the same height as himself. Tala's lips found their way to her mouth again, she moaned as he grinded against her. She gripped at his shoulder and panted.

"Oh god" She breathed against his ear. Tala smirked as he slowly peeled off her jacket, licking along her neck as he did so. Chelsea's eyes fluttered closed. Tala kissed down the hem of the top, following the neckline. When he reached the bottom of the low cut top he grinded against her again. She gasped, her head rolled back to rest against the wall. Tala ran a hand along Chelsea's blush, smirking as it was getting redder by the second.

"I have to admit" He mumbled against her ear. "You look a hell of a lot sexier than I dreamed" Chelsea gasped as Tala's hand found it's way to the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. Tala's hand wandered down Chelsea's side, stopping momentarily above her above her breast before sliding it to the back off her waist; then crawling up her spine before slowly unclipping her bra.

Chelsea gasped as she felt Tala's tongue licking along her right breast while his hand worked slowly on the other. She groaned.

"Tal...you're wearing too many clothes"

Tala smirked at her eagerness and pulled his top over his head. Chelsea's hands quickly roamed his body, her fingertips tracing along his muscles, he gasped at the heat of her hands against his cold body. He growled in protest when she pulled her hands away and picked her up, carried her over to his double bed and dropped her on it.

Tala crawled up her body, the look in his eyes turned predatory as his gaze locked with her own. He smirked as his hands fiddled with the belt wrapped around her skirt. Chelsea gasped as she felt one of his cold hands crawl up under her skirt. He smirked as he pulled the zip down with his teeth, his eyes never leaving hers in the process.

Chelsea's breaths became pants as Tala pulled down her skirt down, revealing even more of her pale legs. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his tongue move closer to her groin as his licked up her leg. Tala reached up to pull her underwear down but Chelsea grabbed his hands and flipped him over so she was sat on top, straddling his waist. Catching him off guard she slammed her lips down onto his own as she fiddled with his belt buckle.

Chelsea smirked as Tala groaned as her hand brushed over his groin as she pulled the zip down on his jeans. She pulled the jeans off slowly, her finger's lightly brushing along his legs on the way. She crawled back up his body and sat on his hips. Tala watched with interest through half lidded eyes that had glazed up with lust. She licked her lips then grinded against him. Tala's eyes scrunched shut and his head rolled back onto the bed.

"Oh fuck" He mumbled as Chelsea continued grinding against him. She seductively bit at his neck. Tala moaned again then gripped her hips pushing Chelsea back onto the bed with him on top. She smirked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "I can't take the teasing anymore" He panted before quickly removing her underwear; her last remaining item of clothing. Chelsea blushed as Tala licked his lips, his eyes roaming her body continuously. His eyes glazing over even more. "So beautiful..." He mumbled. She pouted.

"No fair" Tala raised an eyebrow in question. Chelsea smirked in response and tugged on Tala's silk black boxers yanking them down in the process. She gasped. Her eye's widened at the sight in front of her. 'Fuck...he's huge' she thought over and over again. Tala smirked in response.

"See something you like?" He whispered in her ear seductively. She groaned as she felt his erection rub against her. She moaned as his talented tongue worked down her body. "You ready for this?" He mumbled. She nodded, panting as Tala licked along her pressure points. He positioned himself right above her, she loosely wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands gripped his back. "Just relax" He mumbled then slammed into her. Two moans filled the room.

"You okay?" Tala mumbled as he laid his head on the pillow next to Chelsea's head; stopping for a few minutes to let her adjust.

"God yes" She gasped, tightening her grip on Tala's waist with her legs forcing him in her deeper. Tala smiled and brushed a bang away from her face. She squirmed under him to try and get him to move.

Tala slowly pulled out then slammed back in. Chelsea's back arched and gripped onto Tala for dear life. Tala repeated his actions but shifted his angle slightly causing the lavender haired teen to scream out his name as he hit her G spot.

Then the door slammed open.

---------------With Winter---------------

Winter brushed a hand over swollen lips as she lay on her bed. Her thoughts plagued with the Crimson eyed teen. Her eyes fluttered closed as she remembered how Kai had looked when he was flustered, by her. When he smiled before he left school. The way he tasted from the kisses. She felt exhausted and let sleep claim her, with one last thought running through her mind. Kai.

Winter's 'dream' (you'll get what I mean with the ''s later ;-))

Winter walked around a mansion, her feet patting on the cold wooden floor. Dressed in only a short white nightie she suddenly felt exposed. She felt like someone was watching her. Checking her surrounding she turned around to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with Kai, more importantly, a topless Kai. His crimson eyes turned predatory as he pushed her against a wall; his lips slamming down onto her own.

Tongues duelled for dominance, skin roamed, breaths becoming pants. Slowly Kai picked her up, her nightie rising up her thighs in the process. Kai's gaze met hers as he loosened the string on his night pants; they fell to the floor instantly. Kai smirked as Winter blushed, his hand sliding up to her groin and brushing against it. Then without warning he claimed her.

End Winter's 'dream'

Winter sat up immediately, she was panting as she frantically searched her room. Noticing it was just a dream she sighed. Falling back onto her pillow another sigh escaped her lips. She closed her eyes but the hentai images wouldn't go away.

----------------With Kai----------------

Kai stared out of his window; watching the birds flying in and out of the trees. There was only one more day until the get together party.

His mind drifted off top the violet eyed teen. The girl who lit up his soul with such a fire that would burn anyone to the ground. But not him. With him, it just melted the ice that covered his heart. And how much ice there was.

The barriers he had built to hide his emotions. The emotions his father had beaten out of him. Whipped, and tortured, physically and mentally. But she was like an angel...an angel sent from heaven to save him from himself.

He smiled as he ran his finger over the cold glass; his other hand trailing along his bottom lip. Thinking of the times he'd felt along her leg, the way she moaned and how flustered she looked. Then he started to think about how she felt him up in Science and he couldn't help but smirk. His angel was naughty... He couldn't help but smile at the effect she had on him. 'Was this how she felt when I did it to her? Maybe' He thought to himself.

He smiled as he imagined his angel walking towards him, lit up by a white light. He pulled her into a loving kiss which soon turned passionate. His thoughts became tainted and he scowled at himself. 'How could I violate such an angel?' He thought but the voice in the back of his replied for him.

'Because she's _your_ angel and you _love_ her'

**Liah: Well what do you think?**

**Tala: I think I wanna fuck Chels again ;-)**

**Liah sighs Tala behave...**

**Tala pouts**

**Liah rolls eyes Anyway please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Liah: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter... everyone wanting to find out who's at the door? I bet you are mwhahaha! Thanks for those that reviewed! **

**Tala: looks scared Please don't be who I think it please don't be who I think it is**

**Chelsea gets worried**

**Liah smirks I know who it is!**

**Kai: you're the author no wonder why...**

**Tala: WARNING! Part two of Lemon! STILL Includes me ;-)**

**Chelsea blushes Give it a rest Tal...**

**Liah: Yup and you finally find out what started Tala's sexoholicness!**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 5-----------------------------

-------With Chelsea and Tala-------

Chelsea and Tala both turned to look at whoever was at the door. Chelsea cringed whereas Tala looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

At the door stood a very shocked and pissed off Bryan.

"Fuck" Tala mumbled. Chelsea blushed noticing that her brother's eyes had never left hers. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Bryan growled. "Ivanov! First you violate me! Now my sister! You fucking bastard!"

Tala, if possible, paled even more.

"B-Bryan..." He stuttered. "This is different" Chelsea looked at him confused. He sighed and rested his forehead against Chelsea's. "The only reason I used all the people I did was because" He closed his eyes. "was because I couldn't get the one girl I wanted"

Chelsea gasped as she felt a tear fall from Tala's eye. She looked up at Bryan who looked just as shocked as she was.

"I've loved Chelsea since the day I first laid my eyes on her, but with you and Amber being so protective of her, I could never...tell her...then today" he gulped "I found out that she liked me too..." Tala turned to look at Bryan. Bryan's eyes widened at Tala's tear stained face and hurt but hopeful eyes. "Please don't make me lose her now Bry"

Bryan closed his eyes. "You're telling me the truth aren't you?" Bryan opened his eyes to see Tala smiling at Chelsea and nodding at her. He glanced back at Bryan with a pleading look. Bryan sighed.

"Fine, whatever...sorry for interrupting" He blushed then walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Chelsea turned back to look at Tala. "You really meant that?" Tala smiled and nodded.

"Always have done, always will do" Chelsea beamed then her face altered to a worried expression as a mischievous glint appeared in her now lover's eyes.

"What- " She started before Tala's lips slammed down onto her own and he re-started their rhythm from before. Rocking his hips into her roughly.

----------On the way to school, the next day---------

Winter walked up the school steps with Chelsea in silence. Winter noticed that Chelsea looked slightly pained and was muttering under her breath.

"Chels?" Chelsea turned to look at her confused. "You okay?" Chelsea scowled then took a deep breath.

"Just bloody peachy! I just wish Tala could've been a little gentler but no, the guy loves to be rough I'm gonna kill him when I see him. Then my brother had to walk in on us-" She suddenly stopped herself realising what she was saying.

Winter looked at her amused. "So you and Tal eh?" Chelsea grinned sheepishly.

"Heh..." Suddenly she got an idea... "What about you and Kai?"

Winter choked on her own saliva and quickly turned to stare at Chelsea wide-eyed. "What!" She spluttered. Chelsea grinned.

"You get it on yet?" Chelsea smirked as Winter looked horrified.

"No!" She gasped, turning bright red as hentai images made their way into her head. "But he did kiss me" She mumbled. Chelsea beamed.

"He did? Aw that's so cute!"

Chelsea gasped as she felt two pale arms wrap around her. "Hey" Tala grinned as Chelsea blushed. Winter smiled.

"So I take it this..." She pointed at Tala and Chelsea in turn. "...Is more than a one off thing?" Chelsea blushed whereas Tala grinned.

"Yup! I finally got the girl of my dreams who I've watched for years but never been able to have because Amber and Bryan were so protective of her" He nuzzled Chelsea's neck. "My Angel" Chelsea blushed the same colour of Tala's hair. Winter smiled.

"Aw"

"Hn" Winter's eyes grew wide as she span round to see Kai smiling at Tala. "I'm glad you finally got some sense Tala" He turned to Winter missing the scowl from Tala Winter smiled back as Kai leaned forward and kissed her gently; Winter's arms unconsciously wrapped around Kai's neck. Their mouths both opened and their tongues met, starting a small war.

"Now that is sweet" Chelsea giggled. Tala nodded.

"I cant believe it, after you know what, Kai closed down so much...she's like a, a saviour." Chelsea smiled and kissed Tala tenderly on the lips before clutching his hand to pull him off to school.

"Come on you two!" Chelsea yelled over her shoulder. Winter and Kai both separated, both blushing. They ran to catch up with Chelsea and Tala.

"Er guys? I hope you don't mind me but can you not say anything about us?" Kai pointed between him and Winter. "I want to tell everyone tomorrow at the get together party" Tala smiled and nodded.

"Sure" Chelsea smiled. Winter and Kai's met as Chelsea and Tala walked off.

"Does this mean-?" Winter started but Kai cut her off.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Liah: I know that's short, but the next part will be up soon! How cute! lol! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Well not the sex scene, well maybe its quite funny that Bryan walked in... laughs manically**

**Tala: you're just cruel... pouts**

**Chelsea hugs Tala Any better?**

**Tala smirks No I think I need cheering up somewhere else... **

**Liah whacks Tala round the head Grow up!**

**Kai: I'm actually starting to enjoy this now actually...but I'll enjoy the next chapter much much more! grins manically**

**Liah looks worried... Anyway please R and R so Kai doesn't kill you for not letting him get release ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Liah: Hey again, I'm doing well with my updates aren't i? Well my friend keeps getting me to write more and her obsessiveness is making me write more cos I love it when people compliment me! Tee hee! Anyway thanks to all that reviewed! You get cookies gives out cookies**

**Kai: You need to go to a mental hospital**

**Liah pouts Shut up or this chapter wont happen**

**Kai looks shocked you wouldn't do that to me!**

**Tyson: HEY!**

**Kai pales sorry Ty...you know I love you, I just want some action, anyway you're with Hilary!**

**Tyson growls but _I'm_ not enjoying it!**

**Liah rolls eyes Anyway hope you enjoy. WARNING! Contains explicit content!**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 6-----------------------------

------------With Winter, Kai, Chelsea and Tala-----------

"Will you go out with me?"

Winter beamed and threw her arms around Kai's shoulders. "Yes!" She gasped, her lips attaching to his again. Chelsea turned around to face them and rolled her eyes.

"Well Kai has a lot to make up for" Chelsea rolled her eyes at Tala.

"You just had to say it didn't you!" Tal smirked.

"You're a little cranky aren't you? Was I too rough on you?" Winter and Kai stopped kissing to look at Tala and Chelsea. Kai looked shocked whereas Winter smirked.

"Now you mention it possibly" Chelsea growled.

"Aw, but you were enjoying it yesterday baby" Kai's jaw dropped. Winter smiled and nudged it up with the top of her head, nuzzling Kai's neck in the process. Chelsea turned to look at them as Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Winter. His eyes fluttering closed.

Tala followed her gaze and smiled. "I always knew Kai'd be the romantic type" Kai's eyes shot open and he glared at Tala. Winter looked up at Kai and yawned cutely. Kai smiled then kissed her on the forehead lightly and affectionately.

"We're going to be late for class" He mumbled. Winter smiled and led him, Chelsea and Tala who was pulled by Chelsea up to the school.

--------Common room-------

As they entered the common room for their year everyone gaped at Chelsea as Tala was holding her hand and smiling at her. After a couple of more words shared he kissed her lovingly on the lips. Even Amber's jaw dropped. Bryan however smiled. Chelsea and Tala both blushed as they looked at Bryan who also blushed and shook his head.

Winter smirked as Tala sat down next to Ray and Amber and Chelsea sat on his lap. Winter sat on Ray's other side whereas Kai sat next to Bryan, opposite Winter. He sent her a slow wink that went unnoticed by everyone but Chelsea and Winter. Winter smiled back. Chelsea shook her head.

"So..." Amber stared at Tala confused. "I don't mean to be offensive but, don't you usually break up with someone once you've had sex with them?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"I love Chels" He replied simply. Amber dropped the bottle she was holding in shock. If Ray hadn't been in shock himself he would've caught the bottle. But he was after all in shock too. Amber, Ray, Tyson, Max and Hilary stared at the couple.

"They aren't going to perform a childish trick" Bryan's voice brought them all back to reality.

"You knew?" Amber asked Bryan. Bryan blushed. "How?" His eyes grew slightly wide and he shook his head frantically. "Oh" Amber's eyes grew wider.

"So he?" Tala nodded. "When you?" He nodded again. "With Chels?" He nodded again exasperated.

Kai laughed. Everyone stared at him shocked at his body shook with a fit of giggles.

"We're all gonna die!" Tyson suddenly yelled. Kai stopped laughing, his eyes grew wide as he realised what he'd just done. Winter smirked slightly.

"Oops" Kai mumbled. A blush tinted his cheeks. Tala and Chelsea smiled at each other both knowing the reason why Kai had began to lighten up. They kissed. Kai looked over at them and growled. Everyone but Chelsea, Tala and Winter looked confused.

"Sorry Kai" Chelsea mumbled.

"Talk about jealous" Tala whispered in Chelsea's ear, she giggled.

Ring.

They all sighed as they made their way to English.

--------------English-------------

Winter sat in her usual seat for English next to Kai. Looking at them you'd think they were just two normal friends, but under the table... hands roamed.

Kai pulled his free hand up to his mouth and bit down on the skin as Winter's hand worked on his growing erection. The teacher stopped her lecture and looked over at Kai as he whimpered. Winter pulled her hand away quickly and turned to him along with everybody else.

"Kai you okay? You ill?" Kai shook his head and nodded in response to the teacher's questions. Not daring to use his voice. "Winter? Take him to the infirmary" Winter nodded. Kai turned to look at her with lust filled eyes.

"You able to walk out and keep your dignity?" She whispered. Kai looked down and smirked.

"I'm not so sure" He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Winter helped him up and aided him to the door. She looked back at Chelsea and winked. Chelsea just shook her head.

Winter pushed Kai into the disabled toilets and slammed him against the door. Locking it in the process. Kai groaned. Their mouths crashed together. Winter's hand moved down in between their bodies and she continued what she'd started in the classroom.

Kai groaned and clutched at her hips. "Oh god" He mumbled. Winter smiled as she watched his expression. Pure ecstasy etched upon his usual cold and impassive face. "Winter..." He moaned. Winter smiled and licked her lips as her free hand unbuckled Kai's belt, it clanged as it hit the floor, falling to the floor easily, proving it was just a fashion accessory and not there to hold his jeans up.

"You sure you want to?" He panted. Winter smiled and planted a kiss on Kai's mouth. She nodded. Kai's jeans fell to the floor in one swift motion. He shivered at the loss of clothing. Winter gripped the sides of his red silk boxers, matching his eyes colour. She gulped. Kai's heart was beating against his rib cage dramatically.

Winter's eyes locked with his as she yanked the boxers down. Her eyes slowly travelled lower as Kai shut his eyes.

"Oh..." She gasped. Kai smirked. "Whoa..." She couldn't think or speak straight.

"I'm getting cold so if you're not planning on doing anything can I put my clothes back on?" Winter gulped never taking her eyes off Kai's extremely huge erection (and you thought Tala's was ) She breathed deeply.

"Huh?" She mumbled. Kai smiled then leant forward and kissed her lightly. As the kiss deepened Winter regained her confidence and grasped his erection and started to pump it. Kai threw his head back.

"Fuck" He moaned. One of his hands grasped as the door while the other gripped Winter's shoulder. "God yes" Winter smiled seductively. Kai watched her through half lidded eyes as she dropped to her knees. He raised an eyebrow in question then gasped as he felt her mouth around his erection.

"FUCK!" He yelled. His sight became blurred as Winter worked her magic. Her tongue sliding over pleasure points he never knew he had; making him go insane. Kai panted then yelled her name as a warning before he came in her mouth. His knees gave way and he fell to the floor collapsing in a heap in front of her. His head rolled back to knock on the door with a slight bang. "Fuck" He moaned.

"You taste good" She purred huskily in his ear as she crawled up his body. Kai groaned at the tone of her voice.

"Mmm" He mumbled. "But it's only fair I get to taste you too"

**Liah: Ta da! Part One of Kai/Winter ... what ja ma call it? Lol... anyway I know Kai enjoyed that**

**Kai grins hentai**

**Winter blushes**

**Tyson growls at Winter Mine grabs Kai**

**Liah sweat drops Anyway... please R and R...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Liah: And I'm back again! Mwhahaha! Part two of Kai and winter's fun coming up! Mwhahaha...**

**Tala looks worriedly at Liah I think you do need that mental hospital...**

**Liah death glares at Tala Do not**

**Tala pouts Do**

**Liah growls then smiles at readers Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 7-----------------------------

----------With Winter and Kai--------

Winter's eyes widened when she processed what Kai had said. Before she could say anything he pounced on her, pinning her to the floor. Slamming his lips down onto hers as his hand moved up her skirt. And wasn't he grateful she wore a skirt today...

Winter gasped as Kai lifted her skirt up and pulled down her underwear. She scrunched her eyes shut as she felt his finger enter her. She groaned as he added a second finger, thrusting them in and out of her. Her back slightly arched and she moaned. She whimpered as he removed them. Panting she grasped at the floor, her eye sight was all blurred.

Then without warning, he tasted her. Winter moaned. Her hands grasped onto his shoulders. His teeth scraped over her clitoris and in reply he got a yell of his name. Kai smirked as his tongue snuck through her entrance and she gasped. Her head rolled back and her chest moved up and down quickly due to all the panting. Kai continued his work with his tongue while the other one of his hands rubbed her clitoris.

"KAI!" Winter gasped as she hit her climax. She panted as she watched Kai lick his lips. Kai smirked then lay over her, so his mouth was next to her ear. She groaned as she realised that he'd got turned on again. "Kai..." She moaned.

"You taste good too" She closed her eyes and blushed. Kai smirked. "But I think we should take me to the infirmary before people get suspicious" He mumbled. Winter giggled. She gasped as she noticed the laughing had moved her further down, causing Kai's erection to rub right below her groin.

"Oops" She mumbled while turning bright red. Kai smirked then sat up.

"I think I need to sort myself out first" Winter blushed.

"Oh" She mumbled then her eyes widened as Kai stood up in front of the toilet and started to pump at his erection. She leaned against the door fully clothed. She panted as she watched him. His free hand grasped at the bar at the side and his eyes fluttered closed. She licked her lips, getting turned on by the sight slightly.

"Winter..." He moaned. Winter blushed, realising he was thinking about her. Coming to her senses she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and with one hand started to pump him. Kai gripped at the bars at the sides of the toilet and moaned. Winter kissed his neck affectionately. "So good" He mumbled. Winter smiled, nuzzling his back with her nose. "Oh..." He groaned. "WINTER!" He yelled her name then came into the toilet, collapsing against the wall. Winter caught him mid fall around the chest.

"You okay?" She mumbled.

"God yes" He moaned. His head rolled to the side to rest against Winter's. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his affectionately. He kissed her gently on the mouth. Their tongues came out to meet each other, both tasting themselves in the process.

When the kiss finished Kai picked up his clothes and put them back on. Winter brushed her teeth (some countries brush their teeth at lunch time so we'll say there at one of them countries and have toothbrushes with them ;-)). When she finished Kai took over and brushed his own. Checking themselves over in the mirror Winter noticed her hair was a mess.

"What have you done to my hair?" She whined. Kai smirked.

"Didn't see you complaining earlier" He whispered in her ear. She smiled in response then pulled a brush out of her pocket then brushed through her messed up hair. Kai smiled and ran his hand threw her hair. "You have nice hair" He smiled as Winter blushed. "So soft and silky" He pulled his hand away and Winter turned to look at him and she smiled.

"Thanks" Kai nodded then walked over to the door. He turned round to check everything was in order then opened the door slightly, noticing no one was there he quickly walked out, stumbling slightly due to exhaustion. Winter smiled as she caught him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support and just like they'd been told, they went to the infirmary.

--------------Lunch--------------

Chelsea shook her head as she watched Kai stumble into the cafeteria, his arm around Tala's neck. Tala smirking as he helped the exhausted teen. Chelsea turned to look at Winter who smirked in response.

"What did you do to him?" Chelsea asked Winter accusingly. Winter grinned in reply.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" She grinned as Chelsea pouted. Tala helped Kai sit down, who collapsed on the table. Tala smirked at Winter.

"I think you've worn him out" winter smirked the stood up and sat next to Kai. She rubbed his back.

"But everyone else thinks he's ill" She winked. Amber, Ray, Max, Hilary and Tyson walked in. They all glanced at Kai worriedly.

"I'm fine" Kai grunted but behind his arms he was smiling and he knew if he could purr; he'd be purring right now. Amber watched Winter with a raised eyebrow as she rubbed Kai's back.

"He was sick," Winter lied. Kai smirked against his arm. Amber and the others took the lie and nodded. Tala and Chelsea looked at each other and shook their heads, knowing Winter was lying.

Bryan arrived last and snorted at Winter and Kai. Winter shuffled closer to Kai so Bryan could sit down. Bryan nodded in thanks.

"So what time do we go to Kai's tomorrow?" Tala asked as he stole a chip from Chelsea's plate. She pouted at him and he kissed her in response.

"I don't know, when's best for you Kai?"

"Whenever came the tired and muffled voice of Kai. Winter pulled her hand away and Kai growled in response. He looked up and pouted at Winter. She giggled then resumed rubbing his back.

Everyone stared at them wide-eyed. Kai sighed and Liah laid her head back on his arms. Chelsea grinned and Tala smirked. Bryan shook his head. Tyson and Max's jaws dropped. Not so long after Ray, Amber and Hilary's did.

Kai rubbed his cheek against his arm sleepily then sighed as his eyes fluttered closed. Winter smiled. 'Aw so cute' She thought to herself. Unconsciously, she brushed a bang away from his face. One of his eyes cracked open sleepily, he smiled then closed his eyes again.

"Awwww" Amber suddenly whispered; everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kai looks so cute like that" Chelsea whispered. Tala pouted. Chelsea sighed. "Come on you know I love you, not Kai" Tala grinned.

Tyson smiled. 'So Kai's finally opening up...and it's all thanks to Winter'. He thought to himself.

Winter yawned and everyone looked at them suspiciously. "Somehow I don't think Kai is ill" Amber stared at Winter who smiled nervously.

"Huh?" She mumbled, turning red in the face.

"I knew it!" Amber gasped. Winter shook her head frantically. Kai moaned in his sleep.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" All their eyes turned to look at Kai, who moaned yet again. Bryan snorted.

"Seems like you were lying" Winter blushed.

"you do realise that I have nothing to do with what Kai dreams right?"

"Oooh god" Kai moaned in his sleep.

"Oh I think you do..." Tala smirked. Winter blushed and rested her forehead on her hand. She sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Tal" Tala grinned. Chelsea smirked.

"Well he obviously is having a good time" They all looked at Kai who was smiling.

Kai's dream

Kai licked at his ice cream, Winter and himself where at his house and had bought an ice cream from the ice cream van outside. He glanced at Winter who was licking her ice cream slowly. 'Does she even know how _not_ innocent that looks?' He moaned slightly causing Winter to glance at him. He smirked then pounced on her...

End Kai's dream

"Mmm Ice cream" Kai mumbled. Winter smiled.

"See told you it had nothing to do with me" Kai opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, yawned cutely. He licked his lips then noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

**Liah: And that's the end of chapter 7! Feat a very adorable Kai! I mean the bit with him rubbing his cheek against his arm, even just writing it I was like 'Awwww' tee hee**

**Kai grumbles I can't believe you made me cute**

**Winter: I like you as cute**

**Tyson growls My Kai grabs Kai and pulls him into a hug**

**Kai smiles Aw Ty Koi, I love you too!**

**Liah: Er... Kai this chapter seems to have had an effect on you...**

**Kai death glares**

**Liah sighs Er right... so everyone please R n R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Liah: Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks for reviewing again! Yippee! I got a little bored of typing sorry... lol; I have all my original stuff on paper as I usually write in my free lessons at school...**

**Kai: Just get on with it –grumbles- and I still cant believe you made ME cute!**

**Liah: -grins- But your adorable when you cute**

**Kai: Liah –death glares while chasing Liah around a table- I'm going to kill you...!**

**Liah: Do that and they'll be no more of my TyKa fics! –Grins-**

**Kai –sighs-**

**Liah: Anyway, on with the story...**

**Object of my Affection**

------------------------------Chapter 8-----------------------------

"So...you have a thing for ice cream?" Ray raised his eyebrows at Kai who blushed.

"I-I was talking in my sleep?" Ray nodded and Kai gulped.

"Mainly moaning" Tyson added. Kai turned bright red and looked at Winter. Tala suddenly giggled (aw how cute ).

"I think it was a mixture of the two!" Winter blushed. Kai hid his face in his hands.

"Fuck" He mumbled. Winter sighed.

"So you were dreaming about me as well as ice cream?" Kai shrugged; his face now a brighter red than before. Winter smiled and traced her finger along Kai's spine causing Kai to shiver.

Ray and Amber smiled at each other then looked back at Kai to see Winter whispering something in his ear. Kai's eyes widened and he turned to face a grinning Winter. He smiled then collapsed against the table, wriggling slightly to get comfy; Winter's hand started rubbing up and down his back again.

-----------------------Saturday, the party------------------------

Kai brought all his video's/DVD's down to the living room, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be using them. He smirked at the possibilities that could happen. After all he and Bryan had set up a few, so called _tricks_ and _surprises_ that probably would come in handy. Kai and Winter were going to tell everyone they were officially a couple tonight.

"Kai!" A voice boomed from the hallway.

"Yes Grandfather!" Kai called back as he ran to the voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow, try not to break anything or get too drunk" His Granfather winked. Kai rolled his eyes in reply. "Oh and another thing..." Kai looked back up at his Grandfather to see him smiling at him. "I'm glad to have you back Kai" He kissed Kai on the forehead (Liah: Awwww) then walked out with a duffel bag. Kai smiled.

"Me too Grandfather, me too" He mumbled to himself.

The clock chimed. Seven o'clock. Five minutes later the door bell rang. Kai ran to the door and opened it to find Chelsea, Tala, Bryan and Winter stood there. Tala smirked then shoved two large bottles in Kai's hands. Kai's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get these?"

"My father just got back from Russia" Tala winked at Kai then glanced at Winter. "So can we come in?"

"Oh yeah sorry" Kai grinned and stepped aside, staring at the bottles of Russian Vodka – the lethal stuff that was 50 alcohol.

Tala, Bryan and Chelsea went to sit in the living room. Kai went to put the bottles in the fridge when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. He sighed happily knowing who it was instantly. **(Liah: Kai's being cute again ! Kai: -death glares-)**

Winter smiled and nuzzled his back. "Missed you" She mumbled. Kai smiled and turned to face her closing the fridge door with his foot, he pulled her into a loose hug; his head resting on her shoulder.

"Missed you too" Winter's eyes slid shut as Kai nuzzled her neck. She moaned quietly. Kai pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his way down to her lips.

When he finally reached her lips the kissing turned passionate. Winter pushed his into the fridge causing a small bang. Chelsea stood in the door frame with all the others behind her.

"I knew it!" Amber suddenly yelled. Winter and Kai parted panting. Winter wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and snuggled against Kai's chest. Kai smiled and kissed her on the forehead. **(Liah: Awwww such an adorable sight Kai: Rolls eyes)**

"Love you" He mumbled in her ear so only Winter could hear. Winter blushed.

"Love you too" She whispered but the others still heard.

"Hiwatari's in love! Someone save us! Hell is on earth!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed causing the others to giggle. Kai glared at them. Winter giggled. Kai looked down at her and his eyes softened instantly.

"What do you expect? She perfect..." Winter blushed as Kai smiled t her, rubbing her cheek affectionately with the back of his hand.

"What did I say Chels? Romantic?" Tala snorted.

"Unlike you" She mumbled. Tala smiled.

"But you love me for it" She smiled.

"I do" She hugged him and brought his head down into a kiss. Max looked over at Bryan, noticing that they were the only one's who were single and then realised Bryan was _smiling_.

'Whoa, he looks gorgeous when he smiles' Max stared open mouthed at Bryan, luckily no one noticed, not one that is except Bryan, who's smile grew wider. Bryan took a can off the table then walked into the living room.

"Anyone want a drink just get one" Kai indicated a crate of beer and a crate of alcopops on the table. "We'll save the good stuff for later" Kai winked at Tala who smirked in reply then walked off with a can in hand.

Winter examined the alcopops pulling a purple ice, red square vodka (that's just one drink...) Kai smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding a can in one of his hands.

"You do realise my breath's gonna be awful after this right?" Winter giggled then turned to face him, bottle still in hand.

"Don't care" She mumbled before her lips attached to Kai's in an affectionate kiss.

**Liah: So that's the end of chapter 8! What's going to happen at this 'party'? Read the next chapter to find out! Mwhahahaha**

**Kai: I'm worried...**

**Tyson: So am i... Save me Kai from the peril of Liah!**

**Liah: -laughs manically-**

**Kai and Tyson: -looks disturbed-**

**Liah –continues to laugh manically-**

**Kai and Tyson: –looks even more disturbed-**

**Liah: –continues to laugh manically-**

**Kai and Tyson: –sweat drops- Please R and R...before she dies of evil laughter... 0.0**


End file.
